orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie Hapakuka
Stephanie '''Hapakuka '''is a former inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary introduced in Season Four, having been transferred to Litchfield due to MCC's expansion plans. She is portrayed by Jolene Purdy. Personality Hapakuka is shown to be quite calm and spiritual. Despite Piper being rude to her upon her arrival, she is still nice to her and the other inmates. In the latter half of season 4, she gains confidence and starts to take control of herself, for example betraying Piper to Maria, or suggesting a peaceful protest (resulting in Poussey's death). Physical Appearance Hapakuka was born in Honolulu, Hawaii. She is short and has long brown hair. It is known that her knees hurt. Biography Before Litchfield Before being transferred to Litchfield, Hapakuka was in a prison in Honolulu. She told the other inmates about a peaceful protest they held there. Season Four Hapakuka arrives at Litchfield at the start of Season Four as one of the many new inmates transferred to the prison after it becomes privately owned ("Work That Body For Me"). She is assigned to be the bunk mate of Piper Chapman, who immediately tries to boss her around by telling her she needs to take the top bunk. Hapakuka refuses, saying she has bad knees. Piper later becomes scared and asks Hapakuka to join her panty business as a paid bodyguard, which she agrees to and does until Piper forms her white-supremacist task force and tells Hapakuka she's rooting for her but Hapakuka's on her own. Hapakuka lures Piper away during Nicky's party so that the Latina girls can brand her with a swastika as revenge for getting Maria's sentence extended. Season Five During the Riot in Litchfield Penitentiary, she hides under her bunk, spreading out her stuff to make it look like she left. ("Riot FOMO") She is later seen at the church with other inmates, pretending to pray while coming up with a good way to surrender. Then the SWAT breaks in and drags them off. She is last seen outside Litchfield Penitentiary about to be transferred to an unknown location. ("Storm-y Weather") Relationships Friends *Piper Chapman (former) - Piper "hires" Hapakuka to be her bodyguard and to walk around with her. Hapakuka initially seems to be open to this and defends Piper on multiple occasions. However, after Piper cuts Hapakuka off as a friend, she lures Piper toward the Spanish girls who are waiting to brand her. *Alana Dwight (friend) - Alana and Hapakuka are bunk mates and are shown to be friendly with each other. *Lorna Morello (friend) - Morello and Hapakuka are shown to be friendly toward each other. *Shelly Ginsberg (friend) - during the storm, Hapakuka is seen with Ginsberg and other inmates, meaning she is close with her. *Galina Reznikov (friend) - Red and Hapakuka are bunk mates, when Hapakuka arrives, Red defends Hapakuka when Piper tries to be overly dominant in the prison. Memorable Quotes Trivia * Hapakuka's first name being Stephanie is revealed in an interview with actress Jolene Purdy. * She thinks Russian is a pretty language after hearing Red talking in Russian in The Tightening. Appearances Navigation Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 5 Characters